For a storage device with a ramp load/unload mechanism, one challenge includes issues related to low fly heights during load/unload, which can cause spindle speed dips while the slider is flying over a data zone, unload peak voice coil motor (VCM) current spikes due to a large drag force during unload, head/media contact, and damage to the media or the read/write head due to such contact. In small form factor storage devices, the ramp load/unload mechanism is moved to an extreme outside diameter of the storage media to maximize the disc real estate. However, the airflow at the outside diameter is less stable relative to the airflow toward the center of the storage media. Further, in small form factor storage devices, spindle speed dip and head/media contact tend to occur more frequently during unload operations due to a dwelling time at ramp contact during ramp unload operation.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.